


Carving Out Your Place

by DressageHedgehog



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Not Beta Read, Not too much angst really, Other, QP JNPR!, Queerplatonic Relationships, Slow Burn, adventure and questing, but it sure is happening, its not all that good, just some emotionally vunerable people being close
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DressageHedgehog/pseuds/DressageHedgehog
Summary: Four fighters, each struggling with who they are and what they want to be, stumble into each other on a journey together through Remnant. Exploring the world and finding out there is so much more to do and see than they ever anticipated.At first acquaintances, later friends, through battles against the Grimm and campfire heart to hearts they find a firm family with each other and find out exactly where they're meant to be!another JNPR fic! set in a Fantasy AU version of Remnant
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos & Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter One: when Pyrrha met Jaune

**Author's Note:**

> my second fic, the first with multiple chapters and an actual plot so set your expectations.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Leaves and branches whipped past Pyrrha, seeming to twist and grab at her. The Emerald Forest was a beautiful place, really. The trees were painted in rich shades of green and brown and the air was perfumed by the thick carpet of flowers, flowers which Pyrrha trampled as she ran for her life.

Behind her a Beowulf howled, the pack was gathering. She was so close to the town, but would there be enough warriors there? She would rather sacrifice herself then lead these monsters to an unguarded settlement.

A shadow leaped out of the trees in front of her, staring her down with sinister red eyes. She ran to meet it, dodging its fangs and digging her sword into its chest. With a graceful spin, she split the monster down its side, instantly blocking the fangs of a second beast with her shield. A third jumped out of the smoke billowing from its fallen brethren, batting at her head with its paw. Its first mistake. The thin gold chains holding her braid up broke and her hair, red hot strands of pure fire, splayed out. The heat burnt the Beowulf and it stumbled back, whimpering. Its second mistake. This gave her the time she needed to pull a javelin from her back, slipping her arm out of her shield and skewering the second beast before turning to finish off the third.

Turning to face the pack she felt her leg shift. A bolt or screw coming lose for a second. Pyrrha was starting to realise she had underestimated this route. She really should have visited her mechanic sooner, left for home with the rest of her entourage. But she had just been having such a great time. Sure the beaches of Menagerie had been pleasant, but at what cost?

The weight of the next wolf knocked her down, but she used the opportunity to stab the javelin into its gut. Using all her strength she forced herself to her feet, the weight of the slowly dissolving beast still hung off her weapon. Pyrrha threw it, screaming with the effort, knocking two more of them into the nearby river. Which swept them away into its deep waters.

Panting, she turned to face the pack with a sword in one hand and a Javelin in the other. Only one Grimm remained. It was the oldest, presumably, and was watching her with unsettling intelligence. The alpha circled her slowly, staring her down as it paced across the slashed and ripped earth of the battlefield. She did her best not to let it see her back, trying—and failing—to come up with a plan to kill it. The beast’s arms were the size of tree trunks, giving it a wide reach. A single blow from those claws would surely kill her and—failing that—its huge fangs could easily finish the job. A trickle of fear ran up her neck as it stopped pacing, its ears flicking back as it leaned forward. Preparing for a fight. Her bronze leg pinged ominously as she mirrored its actions. Ready to jump at this thing and hope for the best, she planted her good hoof into the ground and tensed for battle.

From the bushes, she heard a loud whooping sound. A man—roughly the same age as her—leaped at the alpha from the bushes, stabbing the point of his shield into its back. Its howl of rage and confusion echoed through the forest as this new champion bravely fought the Beowulf.

…Or not. The newcomer clung to the back of the alpha, his triumphant battle cry now dissolving into screams of his own.

“Oh, Gods! Why did I _do_ this! Help!”

It seems she would have to save her rescuer. The Beowulf was at least distracted. These monsters could do many things, but reaching their own backs was not one of them. As it turned in circles, snapping at this newcomer, Pyrrha threw her remaining javelin, nailing it into a nearby tree. Jumping to grab her new handhold she swung up, the Beowulf turning just in time to look its foe in the eye before she sliced it across the eyes. Blinding it.

Its first howl had nothing on this one. It almost had a physical presence, replacing the air around them with noise. Finally throwing its unwanted hanger-on against a rock the beast lurched backward, unsteady on its paws. Pyrrha kicked off the tree and landed on its bony snout, steadying herself with a breath before plunging her sword into its head. Black dust erupted from the wound as the evil magic holding it together disintegrated, collapsing in on itself and leaving nothing but jagged claw marks in the dirt and the lingering echo of its howl.

Pyrrha took a moment, panting as she observed the battlefield. The plants were ripped and ruined; she should probably leave an offering for the poor Gardiners who now had to regrow their forest. Maybe some dust coins? She should have a pouch of them in her pack. A groan reminded her of her helper, and she turned to where he was thrown. His human torso was flung over the rock, with the bottom half of his hyena body splayed out across the floor. Thankfully he was awake and seemed to be in one piece. Pyrrha held out a hand to help him up onto his paws, angling herself so she wouldn’t burn him with her hair.

“Thank you for the distraction, I thought I wasn’t going to make it.”

“N-no problem” replied the newcomer, shaking his head as he righted himself “I was.. uh.. oh yes.”

He puffed his chest, standing up straight, and might have actually looked heroic if his shirt collar wasn’t still twisted or had his hair sticking up from his fall “I’m Jaune, knight and wandering adventurer extraordinaire!”

“It has been an honour to fight alongside you. You may have heard of me, I am Pyrrha Nikos, leader of the Empusa guard and servant to the goddess Hecate.”

“huh?”

Pyrrha blinked. That was not the usual response to her title. Typically there was more bowing and scraping, maybe some crying. This development was new “do you not… know of my goddess?”

“oh, um no. I’m sorry, she sounds—nice? I grew up in a secular pack y’know. We mostly just did our own thing.”

Pyrrha did her best to nod and smile as her head spun, admittedly that was partially from the adrenaline but still what he said had thrown her a bit. If she was honest. Since she was two she had been chosen as the next in line to lead the Guard, everywhere she went she was recognised and revered. Always seen and praised and judged by everyone around her, here however she was… not? It was all very new. Placing the coin offering at the base of a nearby tree she straightened up and attempted to look casual.

Pyrrha had never been allowed to be casual in her entire life, but how hard could it be? She leaned against the tree, not quite sure what to do with her arms. Why was this scarier than the Alpha Beowulf?

“So… Sir Jaune, where are you headed?” she asked, hoping it was the same direction as her.

“Oh just, wherever. Um, I mean I will travel where I am needed! Defeating the foul beasts wherever they… they… um”

“Lurk?”

“Lurk yes!” he said, pointing dramatically in the opposite direction from the next town.

Pyrrha couldn’t help but giggle “would you like to accompany me to Reflection Town? It’s next to the Two Lovers.”

He sighed “Please. I am so lost.”

* * *

“So, Sir Jaune, may I ask… how does one become an explorer _and_ a knight?” the thought had been on her mind for the last twenty minutes “Only, I thought knights had to defend their lands, serve their lords, and so forth…” she trailed off, too polite to confirm that she knew the answer already. And that it was impossible. The two of them were still walking through the forest, which had only gotten denser as they crossed the river.

“So…” Jaune replied, nervously fiddling with his shirt collar “I… may have… elaborated a bit back there. I’m not really a knight, but I want to be one! I-I think. They always looked cool in the books I read. A-all I need is to find a castle right? And… um…”

He tailed off as he spoke, realising how little he actually knew about the world and the nerves started to turn his stomach.

“Well, you typically have to be a Page first, then a Squire, and then maybe they can try for a knight. You… you could possibly find a knight willing to take on an older apprentice!” she said, with the optimism of someone trying to encourage a dream they know is impossible “I mean its typically a noble family thing… but, uh, you never know” she finished awkwardly. The conversation died after that, the two walking in silence.

This forest Jaune had ended up in was much wilder than he was used too. The territory he grew up in didn’t have many Gardeners. This meant that the trees had been smaller, normal-sized you know?

These were not normal-sized.

They towered over everything, rising as high as a bird could fly and rustling ominously as if they were breathing. Jaune and Pyrrha were constantly having to wade through shrubs and bushes, the floor beneath them carpeted with a thick layer of flowers that snagged at their feet. Every so often Jaune swore he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, but whatever it was disappeared before he turned. The feeling of being watched was unnerving and Jaune was so glad he had found Pyrrha.

It was nice to travel with someone after spending the past few weeks alone and lost in this seemingly endless forest.

They walked in silence, Pyrrha slashing at hanging vines as Jaune tried his best to avoid tripping over. But as time wound on the two started up some small talk. At first, it was just Pyrrha giving Jaune job advice on adventuring, but it slowly morphed into an intense conversation about who the best fairy tale warrior was.

No one from Jaunes pack had ever bothered with legends or heroes except the youngest pups. It was a fantastic feeling to just _talk_ about the things he loved to someone who also seemed to love them, or at least know them. Someone who wasn’t trying to chase their own tail. Or eat dirt. He didn't even realise how much he was talking, but it wasn't like his new friend was ever going to stop him. Pyrrha had been required to study all the ancient epics and tales as part of her education, knew most of them by heart. She had been taught them to help her memorise battle strategies and analyse terrain for combat supremacy--her teachers were strict and cared more for her test scores than whether or not she was enjoying herself. The way she had been taught to recite them was dry and made her dread them in lessons but the way Jaune spoke made the stories seem so… alive, and fun.

The two got wrapped up in their discussion of the mighty hunter Port versus the powerful wizard Oobleck, not noticing that they had already stumbled out the thick treeline. Finally, Jaune got his first clear look at what The Two Lovers actually were.


	2. Time For Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, time for round two of I Still Can't Write Dialogue
> 
> Enjoy!

The Two Lovers were beautiful.

The smooth rocky mountain grew high up into the sky, a bit too close and a bit too big for Jaune to look at comfortably. Its steep sides were mostly free of vegitation and were instead bathed in orange and yellow light from the setting sun. Two rocky outcrops (some say the remains of its arms) stuck out, wrapped halfway around the crystal clear waters of the other lover—a huge lake—as if to hug it. The top of the mountain was out of sight, hidden by the clouds. Outside the oppressive atmosphere of the forest, the air was crisp and cold, hurting Jaune’s nose as he breathed in the distant scent of rain.

“Is this actually a town?” Jaune asked his traveling companion, looking sceptically at the few houses scattered at the lakes shore. Pyrrha just laughed and gestured up. Jaune, squinting against the light of the setting sun, looked up, and finally saw it.

Reflection Town hung along the inside of the mountain’s arms. The streets were made up of wooden platforms. Market stalls were scattered about the steep walls, hanging from supports or just carved straight into the side of the rock face. Visitors walked gingerly across the tops of them while the bat-like inhabitants walked across the bottom, clinging easily to metal bars with their clawed feet. Jaune gaped as the town continued up into a high cave, where Reflection residents were still waking up from their sleep. Out of this cave gushed a waterfall, which caught the setting sun and threw out a last batch of rainbows, almost as if rebelling against the loss of sunlight. Jaune turned to an unimpressed Pyrrha with the sparkly-eyed excitement of a kid.

“its… it’s awesome. This is so awesome! It’s a town on a cliff! wha… how are you not impressed?”

“Well I mean… everyone’s been here before, haven’t you?” Pyrrha was surprised. This place was incredibly popular for travellers, one of those places that was just 'on the way’ to everywhere. An adventurer should have at least heard of it. Jaune didn’t respond, hopping between his front paws awkwardly and Pyrrha felt bad. She hadn’t meant to sound like that.

“Oh, well, there’s always a first time right? it’s Impossible for anyone to go _everywhere_.” She tried to console him and looked up into a nervous smile.

“I guess I’m a bit more sheltered than I thought. My pack never really left our—their territory, so I haven’t really been anywhere. Yet, at least.”

“Well, welcome to Reflection town then!” Pyrrha had a very warm, friendly smile and Jaune felt his awkward jitters melt as he smiled back. “Mind your step.”

* * *

The two set out to find an inn. There was a plethora of them strung up along the cliff but Pyrrha wanted to find a specific one.

“It should be around here somewhere. I’m sorry, but it’s hard to find an inn here willing to host someone with fire hair, with all the wood around”

“So, you already stayed here? Why are you going backwards?” Jaune asked, tentatively walking across the boards and willing himself to not. Look. Down.

“I’m going to my mechanic. I was on a diplomatic visit on behalf of my Goddess but I… stayed too long” Pyrrha took a second to remember the _wonderful_ fruit cocktails she had in Menagerie. Much better than the taste of dirt and Grimm smoke still lingering in her mouth from combat “now I need to get my leg serviced back home in the Rutile Cavern.”

“Wait you _live_ in the…”

Jaune was cut off as Pyrrha spotted the inn and called him over. As she passed the threshold Pyrrha gave a friendly hello to the empty room. This Inn was chiselled into the cliff itself, with a couple chimneys sticking haphazardly out the side. The space inside was small and cosy, the cold stone walls covered in pelts and brightly coloured tapestries. The room was lit by a cheerful fire in the centre, cooking birds and fish.

“Oh, so you have returned” the deep, raspy voice drifted out from what Jaune had thought to be a pelt. It slowly unfurled, revealing a pair of bright orange eyes and a mouth of razor-sharp teeth. Jaune gulped.

“it’s lovely to see you again Lullaby! How goes the new tapestry?”

The dark shadow grinned and reached out with a huge clawed wing. Jaune flinched back as Pyrrha walked forwards confidently. Looking closer he could see the claw held a roll of light blue fabric, which his companion reached for and unfurled. Etched out in gold and bronze tones was the first half of a boat rising over a deep blue ocean wave. Pyrrha “ooh”-ed over the shading and needlework as she looked over the details with Lullaby.

“Thanks for the advice sweetie, the mix of gold and white really adds depth to the highlights. So, you and your friend staying here tonight? Same room?”

The two hashed out an agreement as Jaune got his heart rate down. Now Lullaby was out of the shadows he saw her friendly smile and floral necktie, but when she flashed her teeth he felt his heart skip. Why was everything so terrifying outside the pack lands? Pyrrha finished bartering a price and handed over some of those coins Jaune saw her drop earlier, two iron disks with a little green gem embedded in the centre.

“I got us a room for the night. Sorry we have to share it; I hope you don’t mind.”

Jaune didn’t mind at all, he missed sleeping in a pile with all his sisters, it would be nice to sleep next to someone again. Even if they weren’t family. The two sat around the fire. The food was thankfully free, so dinner was on. Jaune was starving.

“So, you’re _really_ from Rutile Cavern? I thought it was a myth” Pyrrha shook her head with an indulgent smile, turning her fish over on its stick. She heard these rumours about her home a _lot_ , but decided to humour her new friend “I mean… can you guys really crack _diamond_ s with your foreheads? Or shoot fireballs out your eyes?” he gasped, remembering the myth his oldest sister told him “Do you really drink _souls_?”

“Sadly no to all of them, it’s just a normal city.” Pyrrha wondered where all the rumours came from. Surely there _plenty_ of underground cities populated entirely with female warriors? It’s not that wild a concept in her opinion. Jaune seemed to find it so and pestered her the rest of the night, wondering what The Cavern was like. Typically she would just wave off the questions but… she found herself wanting to share her home with him, even if just some stories. His enthusiasm was infectious.

“I’m sorry to disappoint but there’s no lava anywhere, that would be extremely dangerous and inefficient. The walls are made of black pillars which are, apparently, natural but I'm not so sure. Every chamber has these beautiful fountains. I and my sisters would visit them after training and try to make rainbows against the torches. It never worked.” Pyrrha had always been glad to leave her home, to explore away from her guards and teachers, but talking about it now made her feel homesick. Leaning forward she tackled that lose screw on her leg, sighing when it popped back out, the thread worn completely down "my older sister Polyphonte is my mechanic and I can’t wait to go see her. All my sisters really, they’re rather stifling but I wouldn’t change them for the world.”

“My sisters are the same” Jaune said, wistfully “such a handful. We fought _constantly_ , Vert always won, and I used to find it annoying but... now I can’t go home I miss it. It’s just something certain, you know”

“you _can’t_ go home? what do you m—” Jaune cleared his throat loudly, paying a little _too_ much attention to his food and Pyrrha decided to leave it.

“So Jaune, would you like to come home with me?” realising how she sounded Pyrrha panicked a little “I-I mean it’s a long journey, it would be nice to have some company, and… and you know, safety in numbers! I head the Grimm are rising in waves this year and—”

“That sounds good” Pyrrha sighed in relief, it would be nice to journey with Jaune a little further. And from what she’d seen today he would need the help. Besides, his presence was comforting. Which was odd given his… lacklustre combat abilities. The two sat silently, both aware of the awkward turn the conversation had taken but unsure how to restart it.

“Shall we retire to the room?” they both stood and Pyrrha led him over to the wall, lifting a tapestry of a tiara and shield to reveal their room. It was surprisingly warm, with a folded pile of thick blankets and a straw-stuffed mattress. The two got ready in silence. Jaune merely removed his shield from his back and curled up in a nest of the blankets, asleep almost instantly. The last week had been terrifying, and stressful, and overall Jaune really didn't know how his dad had managed it. Why he himself had to do it.

Pyrrha took a moment to wrap her hair in a fireproof hairnet—that had _somehow_ managed to work its way to the bottom of her pack—before laying on the other side of the mattress. The day had been long and hadn’t started well but looking over at Jaune she didn’t particularly mind how it ended. It had been a while since she felt this present outside of combat, not having to put up a front or be professional. To just... exist, and have that be considered _enough_ for the people around her.

Pyrrha slowly fell asleep to the sounds of her new friend breathing and the distant crackle of the fire. Contented. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Its Viking Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the longest one so far, dig in.

The early morning air was crisp, and the ground was still damp with dew, shaded under the shadow of the mountain. Jaune felt much better outside the forest, but this grassy plain was reminding him of home and his family. He couldn’t help but think about the last time he saw them. They had always been traditional, more so than the other packs he knew, and he wondered if they had meant it when they made him leave. Maybe they wouldn’t mind if he came back home? Or maybe they would. His mother had seemed very serious… even his dad had insisted.

Distracting himself from his thoughts Jaune turned to his new friend.

“So where to next?” he wished he had a map, Pyrrha didn’t have one either. Apparently, her teachers had made her memorise the entire route before her mission.

“If my memory is correct the next settlement _should_ be The Orchard, there may not be an inn there, but I’m sure we could find somewhere willing to host us. I still have plenty of money” Pyrrha had paid for all of their food and board in the last town without a second thought. She had reassured him that she didn’t mind, but he still hated the idea that he was a drain on his new friend. He wanted to repay her.

“This Orchard place… would they have a missionary board you think?”

“You mean a Mission Board? We can certainly ask; it is a rather rich place, there may be some posters up” Pyrrha had never had the chance to try a mission out either but always wanted to, from what her sisters told her they were rather fun. She was also hoping to cheer her friend up. Jaune hadn’t been very upfront about what happened with his pack, but she assumed it wasn’t particularly good. Maybe this would lift his spirits.

* * *

The Orchard was pretty.

Where the forest had been beautiful in a wild and overbearing way this place was more ordered. The trees were clearly planted by hand, as they approached Jaune could see they grew to even heights in perfect grids. The tall, fruit-laden tops poked over the stone walls, which were currently being picked clean of weeds and moss by two uniformed gardeners. Lowercase G gardeners, not the tiny nature spirits his sisters told him stories of.

The village inside was small, with low wooden huts and a food hall for the occupants. It was built just for the workers—there were no children to be seen and everyone wore a uniform as they went about their work. A tall clock tower in the centre was labelled as the Boss’s office by the local they asked. If they had a mission board it would be in there, although no one here really needed it. The way she had talked did not give them much hope, but they walked into the tower regardless.

The tick of the clock echoed around the tower, and the silence made Jaune and Pyrrha feel like they had to whisper, in case someone came to shush them. No one was actually there to do so but the feeling remained. The ceilings were tall, the walls painted white, and the lack of any furniture or carpets made sure every noise echoed. The only feature was a huge portrait of an elf, a grown man with white hair and a stern expression. The kind of man that seemed to be born already 40 years old with a fortune of Lien and a fleet of ships. Every detail seemed like it was carefully designed to put guests and visitors alike on edge.

“Found it!” Jaune shout-whispered, his claws clicked against the floor as he rushed over to the board he had spotted. The two leaned forwards, excited for their first taste of true (paid) adventure. Starry, eager eyes turned to old posters, yellowed and curled with age. All of them were dated many, _many_ years back and none looked interesting. Instead of monster-slaying or justice keeping, they were asking for help finding heirloom jewellery or hunting down a missing daughter. Pyrrha had to blow off a layer of dust to read one of them. The disappointment was palpable.

“Maybe there will be something in the nex…” As Pyrrha tried to console her friend (and herself) the door to upstairs opened and someone walked in. He was one of the Clockwork, Pyrrha realised. She could hear the ticking, _just_ out of sync with the clock tower. His body was styled like a suit and stitched out of silks, covered with a pristine white coat of cashmere out of which stuck his slowly turning key. His orange woollen hair was carefully swept to the side under his bowler hat and his painted face looked nervous. Those nerves were replaced with a cocky smile as he spotted the adventurers hanging out in the lobby. Changing course he walked towards them, acting as if he knew they were there all along.

Perhaps he _could_ save his silk from his newest angry customer.

“Ah, adventurers! Exactly who I was looking for. I have a mission if you are interested.”

“You do? what is it!” Jaune bounded over, pausing for a moment to get his excitement under control under the gaze of this new stranger. Well-dressed people always made him feel anxious and this one was looking down at him with a look of disdain. The new man cleared his throat and addressed Pyrrha.

“I am the great and famous Torchwick” neither of them had heard of him before “a merchant of magical, powerful, and awfully _expensive_ goods. Last night I had something stolen from me by a Giant, the _brute_ ripped it right off my carriage and ran off into the ruins. I would rather like it back.”

Pyrrha switched easily back into her polite, ‘public relations’ face.

“That sounds awful sir! What was stolen?”

They did not need to know what was inside the box. Some adventurers are pragmatic, worn down by the years, and willing to take any job, but these ones are new. Optimistic. Probably v _irtuous_ too gods forbid. He had to keep it simple and when in doubt just say ‘powerful magic’. Works like a charm.

“It’s an iron box, and I wouldn’t dare even wonder what is inside if I was you. It holds some _powerful_ magic. Find it and I shall pay you four purple Lien” Even split between the two of them that would set each of them up for a month. Maybe more!

“Deal!”

Perfect.

* * *

The deal was done and with the contract written up and signed they gathered at the gate. Pyrrha and Jaune waved to the merchant before setting off in the direction given to them. Soon they happened across the ruins.

Half standing structures made of rock and gemstone littered the plain. Big chunks had been carved out and seemingly added to the walls of The Orchard. The cracked and worn paving stones were pushed aside by weeds. Tall statues of forgotten gods rose out of the floor, weak and crumbling. As they walked through the main square they walked past a squat building, the walls mostly remained and even some of the roof was intact. Unlike the other plants these did not merely cling to the structure, they thrived. Vines and moss growing thick as the weeds stood tall. This fact, however, was not noticed by the duo as they stalked through the ruin. Pyrrha scouting silently, and Jaune tried his best not to step too loud as he helped to check the structures.

From behind them, they heard a thud and a quiet curse.

“H—hello, we’re looking for a giant. Do you…”

There was a roar from the hut, the vines covering the roof lifting and tearing under the head and shoulders of whoever was In there. The Giant.

The two covered their faces as the wall exploded. A tall and broad figure stood there, standing head and shoulders over both them and the hut. Short red hair poked out from eyeholes ripped out of the patchy helmet, large goat horns had been tied to each side. Muscled arms swung a great hammer and both of them jumped aside to avoid its deadly trajectory. Jaune rolled before rising onto his paws, shield up, and yelling a war cry. Pyrrha leaped onto a fallen column. Weapons already up and forming a combative stance before her feet even properly landed.

The giant wasn’t there.

The sound of crashing footsteps signalled that their mission was escaping. The Giant, who hopefully knew where the Box was, ran further into the ruins.

* * *

Nora panted as she legged it through the ruins she and her friend had called home for the past few months. Damnit, why couldn’t she have just been faster? Maybe she could have grabbed both Boxes and they could be done with this place. Maybe she should have gone with Ren when he went exploring that morning. Maybe he would still be here.

Gods she missed him.

A Javelin soared past per. Right. These guys. Nora grabbed a huge chunk of stone and threw it behind her. Not at them of course, she wasn’t _evil_. Just in front of them, hoping to slow them down. She sighed as they leaped over it. The Hyena boy tripping but still stumbling up as the odd footed warrior landed seamlessly and ran after her, relentless. Great. She wasn’t the best at diplomacy, but she didn’t want to hurt anyone. Well… at least not these two. Turning around she held her hands up with an exasperated sigh.

“Let me guess, you’re here to hunt down the fearsome monster,” Jaune and Pyrrha skittered to a stop at the feet of the giant. They looked up at her, surprised, and turned to each other before answering.

“We—we were paid to hunt down an iron box by…”

“by Lord Schnee?” great, they really were after her.

“um… Torchwick, actually”

“huh,” guess he was afraid of Jacques. Maybe she could use this to her advantage if she could talk it out with these guys.

“So… you’ve caught me. What do you want, the box?” He probably didn’t even tell them what was inside, they probably wouldn’t be on his side if they knew. “because I opened that ages ago, I think I remember where I tossed it if you’re that interested”

Pyrrha turned to Jaune, whispering.

“Something tells me that guy didn’t really want the box itself”

“I mean, yeah obviously,” he thought for a second “it wouldn’t hurt to see though, maybe we can get an idea of what was actually _in_ there” Jaune had been dying to know ever since Torchwick told him not to think about it.

Raising her voice to a normal level, Pyrrha spoke.

“Ok then, take us there.”

* * *

“Do you guys _have_ to point that at me?”

“Oh… no, sorry. It’s our first mission as adventurers, we’re kind of excited.” Pyrrha lowered her sword as she apologised, already feeling bad about pointing it at someone that wasn’t a Grimm.

“You guys are adventurers? I’ve always wanted to be one of those! How’s the mission going? For you, at least” Nora bounced a little as she spoke, she and Ren always dreamed of adventuring and had only just been able to afford weapons. Gods it was the worst timing.

“I _think_ it’s going okay. I mean, we’re not too sure what we should be doing but…” Jaune trailed off, nervously chuckling.

“If it helps I think you’re on the right track, it’s what I’d do at least.”

“… thanks?”

“So, here we are. This is where I threw it”

The three of them stood in front of a river, more rapids. A crumpled wad of metal sparkled in the water, trapped in the rocks. It didn’t look all that different from normal iron. They set out looking as Nora sat down to watch. They would probably never believe her if she just told them, so she hoped they would figure it out themselves.

“I know you were asked to find it, but really it was just an ordinary box.” Nora was starting to like these two, they were nice. Dorky. Maybe once they figured it out they would help her. She would have to ask, that was the nerve-wracking part.

Pyrrha leaped across the rapids. Hopping over rocks and landing easily on the other side she set about looking for any other clues but found nothing. This mission wasn’t adding up to her. Now she thought more about him that Torchwick guy seemed suspicious, and this giant they chased didn’t seem as dangerous as he made her out to be and they didn’t even know what was inside the box he wanted.

Peering closer she saw something that wasn’t a pebble or a patch of grass. It was a shoe. A tiny, _tiny_ shoe. The only thing this small would be…

Oh. Now she understood.

Making her way back over the river she looked the giant in the eye. A silent understanding passed through them.

“Jaune, we’re going to have to forfeit this mission”

“wait… what?” she held up the shoe.

“If this is what I think it is, then Torchwick isn’t the good guy. We’re going to have to apologise to her. Sharpen our weapons. Then hunt him down”

“What is that?”

“It’s a Gardeners shoe” Nora spoke up. “ she must have dropped it after I got her out of the cage. I’m looking for a friend of mine who was also taken and…” Nora had never worked with anyone besides Ren for as long as she could remember, but she was going to have to now “…and I could use some help getting him back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for getting this far! three chapters in and some of you are still here? bless you


	4. Plan-ception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning! This chapter mentions blood

The evening air was quiet and still, save only for the crunch of footsteps as Pyrrha and Jaune walked up to the gate of The Orchard, holding a dented but recognisable box. At least, it was recognisable to Torchwick as he stood at the entrance.

“We found this in the forest, the Gardiner already ran off” Jaune announced, holding the box up by its handle, the door swinging open as the bent latch failed to catch. Torchwick’s brain worked double-time thinking up what to say. They obviously figured out the nature of his work. While failing to do their own, a _simple_ enough task… but no. Important thoughts first. Were they going to attack him now for it? Or worse, rat him out to Schnee.

Damage control is in order.

“Kids, kids, I assure you there is a _perfectly_ logical explanation for how that Gardiner got in there…” Torchwick backed up a step. Ready to leg it to the stables where his horses were already hitched up. His house was far enough that it would be a while until Schnee, or these kids, found him. Lost profits were preferable to a lost head.

“If we help you is the reward still on.” Now that made him stop. Maybe these weirdo kids are more logical than he first thought. And useful too. The girl was an Empusa. Maybe with her, he could use that magic item he had stored up… if nothing else a body-guard or two wouldn’t go amiss if Schnee ever found out he skipped town after selling him a dodgy magic charm...

“Well, kids, how about we make ourselves a little plan. If all goes well you can net yourself _double_.”

* * *

Back in his ‘stock room’ they hatched a reasonable plan. Torchwick still had a shard of an Echo Mirror tucked away from when his ex-assistant dropped one mid sale. These mirrors were actually a rare form of dust. They grew in thin sheets and could reflect magic, both their vision and sounds, in a loop. As a creation—practically a daughter—of the triple Goddess Hecate the girl was filled with magic, the only one of them the mirror would work for. This shard had been kept thankfully blank. Covered and isolated, just until he had a use for it. Pyrrha sat on a box in the corner as she breathed onto a crystal, feeling rather self-conscious.

“Now remember, the image isn’t important just make sure it picks up your breathing. Not too loud mind you but make sure it can—Hey! You ever seen bandages before kid? Thinner strips!”

Torchwick was going over the box. Tapping it back into better shape with a set of small delicate tools. This would be risky, Torchwick thought, but it might just work. He had to admit that hyena kid came up with some solid ideas. Jaune sat on the floor next to him, looking somewhat like a cat when it loafs. His human shoulders were tensed up with nerves as he shredded cloth into strips. A plan within a plan could go wrong in so many ways, but it wasn’t like they could do anything else. They _had_ to help those two, it wasn’t even a question.

Midnight came quickly. Torchwick hurried to his meeting with Schnee, Jaune in tow as Pyrrha stayed behind to guard the cart, her flame hair bathing the stables in an orange glow. The walk to the office was in silence. The curses and mumblings of Torchwick that he _better not_ mess this up and Gods help him _if Jaune went off-script_ were over and done with. The sound of their own footsteps echoed in the distance, somehow coming from somewhere ahead of them. Jaune wasn’t sure how that worked, but he supposed strange things happened in towns run by an Elf. It didn’t help to ease his mind. Finally, they came to the tower. Tall and somehow more imposing than the Alpha Grimm he and Pyrrha had fought only days before. Jaune gulped as they crossed the threshold, heading for the cold imposing staircase. Too late for doubts and changes. He had a mission to pull off. He could do this.

Stepping into the office was like leaving the house in winter. A wall of cold air hung at the entrance, almost as if to keep visitors out, the floor and parts of the walls were covered in creeping spirals of frost that curled up between the bookcases. Pieces of furniture were scattered around the room, they looked expensive and uncomfortable, with stiff rock like cushions and seats far too small for Jaune to use. Not a single one was placed conveniently either, which Jaune thought was rather a waste. In the centre was a desk and sitting at that desk was a man. An elf to be precise, with pointed ears and pure blue sclera. He didn’t even look up at their entrance, just carried on writing in his book. Life-sized ice statues of armor stood on either side of him. Jaune eyed them nervously. In fairy tales, these would be the first things to come to life and kill him.

“Lord Schnee, how nice to see you aga…”

“Enough. I cannot stand pleasantries, just skip to the part where you failed me and you’re so _very sorry…_ ”

“Actually,” Torchwick interrupted. Schnee finally stopped writing and looked up. Surprised anyone would have the gall to actually talk over him. _Him_. “I have your nature charm right here.”

Jaune obediently held up the box, it was still dented and a little scuffed but in better shape than when it arrived. Wrapped around it was a chain, bolted shut. Torchwick cleared his throat as malevolent blue eyes stared him down.

“I commissioned two warriors to find the.. uh.. _misplaced_ _item_ , and here it is. All present and correct” Lord Schnee held out his hand and Jaune fumbled as he handed it to him, gaining a judgemental look. Schnee first inspected the box, humming over the dents and scratches, attempting to look into the tiny pinprick airholes. Then, he shook it. Hard. A muted thud came from within as the inhabitant was thrown around. The sound of crystal hitting metal is very recognisable. A good thing they wrapped it in a thick layer of cloth. As he held the box to his ear all Schnee could hear was the quiet sound of breathing.

“Well… It certainly _could_ be what I ordered. Where is the key? I must see for myself.”

“My Lord are—are you sure?” Torchwick trembled slightly, ever the actor “it took _several_ hours to get the beast in there. The manufactured metal is keeping us safe now but, well _…_ I’m sure we’ve all heard stories of the raw chaos a Gardiner can wreck on its enemies”

“I was told they could Grow a thorn bush inside your _skin_!” Jaune cut in, remembering the horror stories his mother would tell him. He hadn’t meant to sound _quite_ so excited about it.

“Enough stalling. Torchwick. The key.” They gulped in unison, the malicious glint in the elf’s eye returned as Torchwick deliberately took his time. Already planning out how fast he could get to his carriage.

Outside the window, a booming noise and a great flash of light came from the direction of the orchard. The Fire Dust Torchwich had tried to hide from them about an hour earlier had been set off. Schnee rushed to the window, yelling as his lien went up in flames.

“Finally!” Jaune said as he jumped onto the desk, whacking the distracted Schnee over the head with his shield. The elf fell limp to the floor, and Jaune spun around to tackle Torchwick but the Merchant had already left. Jaune wasn’t concerned. He wouldn’t be getting far without the wheels on his carriage anyway.

Jumping down from the desk he turned to survey the room, feeling the satisfaction of a successful first job. Now. Just have to search the room for a metal box—

The Desk roared as it crashed into him. Jaune looked up in horror as the top split open to reveal a large mouth, full of sharp ivory teeth. The chairs circled Jaune as he lay on the floor, still dazed from the attack. They growled and snapped like terriers as the bulky mahogany desk stood over him. Pawing at the ground like a bull. About to charge.

* * *

Pyrrha ducked and weaved through the not yet burning rows of trees as the guards—a set of particularly menacing tool sheds—followed them. Pyrrha was starting to get concerned at how many times she ended up running for her life recently. Despite their square shape they were fast and managed to stay out of range of Nora’s hammer. Nora ripped up a tree and hefted it over the guards, towards her new friend. Pyrrha knew exactly what Nora’s plan was and decided to help. Cutting off a chunk of fire from her hair she threw it at the tree. The strong magic had the tree lit up before it even hit the ground, the _very_ flammable guards scrambled to a halt. Digging their root-like appendages into the ground as they tried to avoid the fire, giving Nora the perfect chance to smash them both apart with her hammer.

The two girls shared a cheery wave and a nod over the blazing, splintered mess of their opponents. They split off to start their work, checking the trees for imprisoned Gardiners.

“Still nothing!” Pyrrha yelled as she scoured the trees for Gardiners.

“Can’t find any else!” Nora called back, they had searched the orchard top to bottom and hadn’t found any Gardiners. There was nothing they could do but fall back to the rendezvous point, banking on Jaune having fulfilled his job.

* * *

Jaune was up again, shield lifted and holding an ornate letter opener he found amongst Schnee’s papers. Panting heavily as he wiped sweat and blood out of his eyes. The desk was missing a couple of teeth, deep scratches scored across its mahogany draws as it paced back and forth. The one chair with remaining legs and life leaped at him and Jaune somehow managed to grab it mid-air. An act he would consider the coolest thing he had done to date. The desk charged at him and Jaune, for want of anything else to do with a murderous chair, threw it into the mouth of the charging desk.

The things jaws closed around their fellow guard and Jaune rolled under the spacious underside of his still charging foe. Looking up at the right time he saw an envelope pasted to the bottom of the desk, sealed with blue wax and glowing faintly. Jaune hatched a plan.

The Desk tired of her new toy and turned to the attacker of his master, but found it curled up and whimpering on the floor. The Desk did not remember hitting it but decided to claim the victory for her own. She Roared and its prey cowered further. Feeling a faint flicker of satisfaction she came closer and did the same, pushing her face against its defenceless prey as she screamed at her pathetic victim. The Desk did not see its arm swing under the desk. Nor did it see the letter opener in its clenched hand. However, she certainly felt the piece of paper that held her essence float out of the envelope that had kept her bound to the desk for so long. As it fell the letter frosted over with ice and shattered as it hit the floor.

The spirit rose out of the hunk of wood, stretching her particles as she settled back into her incorporeal form. Now _that_ had sucked. A groan came from the window, it seemed her ‘master’ was waking up from his nap. The trickster spirit chuckled as she rubbed her metaphorical hands together. Most of the spirits from the other guards hung about the semi-unconscious form, looking down on him with malice.

Unknowing of the spirits Jaune decided to scout the office quickly, in case something else decided to come to life. He did his best not to get splinters in his paws as he searched. Picking through the remains of the furniture, Jaune found an iron box in a surprisingly intact draw. Breathing a sigh of relief when he heard breathing, gods he was glad he could help this guy. Opening the box was soon found to be impossible as a dent held it closed. Jaune tried to talk to the guy inside but never heard a response, he must be unconscious. Looking through the remains of the fight Jaune couldn’t see anything else other than the decoy box they had brought, still wrapped up in a chain.

“No… no _please_ ” Jaune turned to see The lord Schnee crawling backward, looking up at nothing fearfully as he grabbed at the letter opener. Jaune swore he heard the faintest chuckle. Schnee continued to beg the air as the temperature of the room rose steadily, strange shadows appearing across the walls moving swiftly towards Schnee. Jaune decided to just leave. Carefully shutting the door behind him (he wasn’t born in a _barn_ ) Jaune set off for the stable with the rescued Gardiner safely in hand, limping slightly from the fight.

* * *

The two girls were waiting at Torchwick’s ruined carriage, its royal velvet curtains and wheels ruined. Two of his horses waited patiently next to them, tethered and saddled for riding. Nora wrapped and unwrapped the leather grip on her hammer as she rambled. Pyrrha kept watch, lending her new friend an ear as they both worked through their nerves in their own ways. Jaune cleared his throat as he approached and held out the stubbornly locked box. Nora gasped as she lurched towards him, ripping the front of the box off like paper and gently tipping the occupant onto her palm. He was small, smaller than Jaune thought he’d be, but maybe that was because he was in the palm of a giant. His skin was the bright green of a sapling tree with long black feathers for hair. Nora gently turned him over to check for any wounds, finding only bruises.

“He’s ok,” Nora breathed, relived almost beyond words “He’s unconscious but…”

“I’m sorry about that, there was a bit of a fight. The desk he was in kind of… tried to eat me. I think he got thrown about a—” Jaunes explanation was cut off as Nora wrapped him up in a (thankfully not literally) bone-crushing hug.

“Thank you thank you thank you _both_ of you” Jaune wheezed out a “no problem” and Pyrrha agreed, just happy to help her new friend. Nora settled Ren into her shirt pocket and rubbed her teary eyes.

“We should probably get going,” she said, looking at the Employees rushing about “they won’t be too happy with us.”

“We can camp in the woods; it should be easy enough for Pyrrha to set up a fire.”

“it would be good practice to light one yourself” Pyrrha responded as Jaune groaned. Their collective species may have conquered fire long ago but Jaune certainly hadn’t. Yet at least.

Pyrrha fussed over Jaunes cuts as Nora showed off some scars of her own, welcoming him to ‘The Club’. They helped him sit on one of the horses, a feat which went surprisingly well for a quadruped, and they left for the woods. Nora jogging next to the horses, telling them about a great spot she and Ren typically hide in. They hadn’t met all that long ago but all three of them felt a strong bond with each other.

Maybe not love at first sight but… certainly friends. At least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> a LOT happens in this chapter but splitting it in half just made it read awkward :/ next one will mostly be slower and focus more on the characters


End file.
